The Bump
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: As she dipped down, her stomach rose, and her bump was more pronounced. "Do you think anyone noticed." I'd say."


**The Bump**

Eloise, Nikki – everything – he needed a walk before he saw everyone so strode out the hotel as he got halfway around the perimeter. He stumbled upon Eloise's room.

He could see her stood in front of the mirror in a slip. Is that what it's called? He didn't know. And then probably only visible to two of them a tiny bump. Then her shoulders began to shake with sobs.

Before he knew what, he was doing. He had opened the door and pulled her in his arms.

"I didn't mean you'd be a ridiculous dad," she said. "Or we'd be ridiculous parents," she sobbed. "It came out completely wrong."

He pressed a kiss to her head and shushed her.

"It's ok. Heighted emotions," he said, "I shouldn't have asked if you wanted to keep it."

She pulled out of his arms.

"You should go back to Nikki," she said.

"I'm right where I should be," he said. "What do you want to do?"

"I was going to go to Nanny Jo's room with everyone but their smoking dope so probably not a good place to be," she speculated.

"That's is not something I would everyone with Nanny Jo," she said Teddy. "Do you want to go for a walk."

She nodded.

"You got anything you can show that bump of in?" he asked.

"It's barley there," she said.

"So, I could see it from about 20 yards outside," he said.

"You know my body," she said.

"Yeah so," he said.

"I have this," she said, as she took the slip off and put the figure hugging red dress on.

"Perfect," he smiled. "I just want to show you off at the reception."  
"You do have the small problem of Nikki," she said.

"Arr yes," he said.

"You have to deal with her," she said. "Sooner rather than later. That kiss made me throw up."

"Right then let's go while I talk to Nikki you can talk to Frannie," he said.

"We'll have to deal with your mother," she said.

"She'll be too drunk to notice anything at the moment," he said.

"The cake," she gasped. "What about the cake."

There was a knock on the door and Teddy ducked down behind the bed.

"Walter," said Eloise. "Nanny Jo."

"We thought we'd find your wedding crasher to cheer you up. Turns out he was getting married," said Nanny Jo.

"So, I stole the cake and it's in Frannie and Dough's reception," said Walter.

"That's great. Well Teddy and I got back together. I think. So, we're off to flaunt the barley there bump and breaking it off with Nikki," she said, "He's behind the bed."

Teddy stood up and gave a little wave. "We did get back together."

They all headed back to the reception.

Nikki is pacing outside looking at her phone.

"There you are," she said.

"What are you doing with her?" asked Nikki. "Didn't I tell you to leave Eloise?"

"Nikki, we need to talk," said Teddy.

"Your doing this now? For her?" asked Nikki.

"Yes, and yes." He stated. "I should never have broken up with El and I certainly shouldn't have gotten back with you so soon after."

"Fine whatever," Nikki stormed back into the reception.

"I thought that would be worse," said Teddy. "That went well."  
"I think it will be," she said. "Do you really want to do this. Could ruin the rest of day?"

"Do you really think she'll make a scene?" he asked.

"There's always a possibility," she said.

"Let's go show of that bump," he smiled.

"Ok. But I don't want to sit next to Nikki," she said.

"We'll sit at your table," he shrugged.

"There's not enough chairs," she answered.

"We'll make do," he said, as they sat down. He pulled Eloise into his lap.

"Oh, ok," she said.

The rest of the wedding party looked at them with confusion, but Teddy and Eloise were in their own little world as Teddy's hands rested on her stomach.

"So, any ideas?" asked Teddy.

"I think we're having a daughter," she said.

"Joe is a great name for a boy but a curse for a girl," said Nanny Jo.

"We'll keep that in mind," said Teddy. He nuzzled his face into Eloise's shoulder.

"Your mother is glaring at me," she whispered.

"Ignore her," he whispered, before kissing her cheek.

"And Nikki is coming over here," said Eloise.

Teddy wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"I'm not quite sure how that is going to help," whispered Eloise.

Teddy shrugged and looked up as he caught eyes with Nikki. He raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to ruin Frannie's day?" he asked.

Nikki huffed and turned on her heel.

"Would you like to dance?" Teddy asked Eloise.

"Wouldn't that show off my bump?" she asked.

"Isn't that the whole point?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she smiled.

She pulled herself onto her feet and Teddy slipped his hand in hers as he stood. He lead her to the dance floor where he gathered in his arms and they swayed to the music. Eloise could feel everyone's eyes on her back.

"Everyone's is staring," she whispered.

"None of their business," he whispered.

She twirled under his arms and round. She gaped him.

"What?" he asked.

"You… dance…earlier," she said.

"Guess I need the right partner," he said, as he dipped her.

As she dipped down, her stomach rose, and her bump was more pronounced. Teddy pulled her back up.

"Think anybody noticed?" asked Eloise.

"I'd say," he muttered, as he looked around the room.

He looked down at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I need some air," she answered.

"Want me to go with you," he asked.

She shrugged.

"Come on," he said, while he placed on hand on the small of her back and lead her from the room.

"Frannie," she said. "We need to tell her."  
"I can see with my own eyes, but you can tell me," said Frannie.

"We're having a baby," said Teddy.

"I thought you were going to say back together," said Frannie.

"Well that to. You didn't see my bump popping out when he dipped me on the dance floor," said Eloise.

"Toilet," said Frannie.

"We're getting some air," said Teddy. "Too many stares."  
"People will assume I don't know I'm going to see who tells me first," smiled Frannie, before she headed back into her reception.

Teddy and Eloise continued down the hall. A knock sounded on the door. Walter.

"Frannie and Dough are getting ready to leave," he said.

Eloise stifled a yawn as she leaned against Teddy on the dock.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded as the ferry sailed out of the sight ad they headed up the path and to bed.


End file.
